One Brave Kitten
by SweetCheri
Summary: "Please let me do this" "I wish you wouldn't"..Kai doesn't want Rei to battle Bryan, and he's near begging him not to. After keeping their relationship a secret for four months already frustrating Rei and the stress building on both of them, they need to figure out how to get passed their stubborn opinions and just be together. Could be T or slightly M, sequel coming up!


**It's been awhile hasn't it? Well I found this on my old computer a week ago so I must have wrote it god knows how long ago, and after reading it I felt inspired to start writing again. So I edited this and even got enough motivation to start another story, sort of a sequel to this. It's already longer than this turned out to be, so I think I'll be posting the first couple chapters in a day or so. But anyway..it's good to be back! Hopefully you enjoy this fic, my writing style may have changed a little but I'm excited to put it out there and see what readers think of it! If you have a minute, write me a review to tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Staring in the mirror, Rei gazed right into his own golden eyes, trying to find the courage it would take to go out and battle for his team against Bryan. His team needed him. He swallowed and retied his bandana, tightening it and adjusting his hair tie.

_"Don't." _

He slammed his hands down on the counter in front of the mirror and closed his eyes, biting his lower lip harshly.

_"He'll kill you Rei." _

Rei clenched his jaw and his fingers curled, his throat thick with emotion. The heat of the lights made the back of his neck sweat, or maybe that was the nerves. Either way he felt uncomfortably hot as adrenaline began to course through his veins, he was mere minutes away from his match with Bryan. He had locked himself in the bathroom in the prep room, his team outside waiting for him. He'd heard the announcement through the speaker, he needed to be out at the dish soon. Lifting his head to look back up at himself, he took a final deep breath and straightened up. He opened the door and stepped out, everyone's head turning to look at him.

"Are you all ready to go Rei? They called us out there." Kenny said, his laptop on the table in front of him. Rei gave a nod and swallowed the nervousness that was rising up this throat, he had barely been able to force breakfast down that morning.

He looked at all his teammate's faces, taking comfort in their encouraging eyes. Finally he made contact with dark ruby red eyes, staring directly at him. Rei stared back, begging for Kai to support him in this. But the Russian had a wall to hide himself behind, a wall that took years to build. Rei had thought he'd began to break it down, but it was back up. For a moment though, only a few seconds, Kai slipped up and Rei lost his breath. Crimson eyes burned with love and worry, desperate concern and a horrible pain Rei couldn't even imagine. He closed his own eyes to fight the sting of tears behind the lids, clenching Driger in his hand.

"Let's go." Rei said, his voice calm. "Let's go win this."

"Atta boy Rei!" Tyson called, clapping him on the shoulder and grinning.

"You can take him, kick his ass." Max said, laughing and following Tyson out the door. Kenny followed them and Rei went to follow but felt strong fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Rei." Kai said and Rei whipped around, looking up into his eyes.

_ Lips against his neck, leaving a warm trail of kisses up across his jaw until meeting with another pair of petal-soft lips. Rei let out a breathless moan and his eyes fluttered shut as Kai kissed him slowly. The smaller male wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck, shifting and pressing himself closer. Teeth gently bit his lower lip and tugged, and Rei opened his eyes to gaze up into crimson ones that were half-lidded and burning with lust. _

_"But Max that's crazy!" Tyson shouted, his voice loud and clearly coming their way. _

_ The moment was gone and Kai was across the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee as Tyson walked in with Max right behind him. _

_"Not crazy!" Max disagreed, pouting. Whatever they were fighting about was dropped as Tyson looked in the fridge for something to eat and Max looked in the cupboard for cookies. Kai took a sip of his coffee and left, barely glancing at Rei as he left. _

_ The neko-jin sighed softly and boiled some water, taking out a tea bag and placing it in a mug. Tyson found some food and walked out with Max following behind with a handful of chocolate chip cookies, leaving Rei by himself. He fixed his cup of tea and sat at the table, sipping it slowly. His match was tomorrow, he was nervous. He wanted to win, especially since Kai didn't win earlier that day in his own match. He rubbed his temples and took another long sip of his tea. Kai was driving him crazy. He loved the boy, but he was being patient because he understood that Kai was just learning how to feel for someone. Their four month secret relationship had been a baby step at first, but Rei was ready to take the next step. Kai wasn't. He stood up and poured out the rest of his tea, before saying goodnight to the other boys and retiring to his and Kai's room in the hotel. There was one very large king sized bed, the sheets and duvet folded back neatly. _

_ Rei walked across the room to the balcony, where the soft curtains were blowing in the breeze. He stepped out to find Kai leaning against the rail, wearing only his black sweats. His hair was damp from a shower and as Rei stepped closer he could smell the fresh soap on his skin. He stepped up next to the taller boy and leaned against the rail too, sighing softly. Kai shook his head, closing his eyes warily. _

_"Don't start this Rei." He muttered as Rei looked at him. He narrowed his eyes and swallowed, determined to not just let it go. _

_"You know I want them to know about us." Rei said softly, looking out at the dark night sky. "I hate keeping us a secret, especially from them. They're our friends Kai, our teammates."_

_"It's not the right time." Kai replied, eyes still closed. _

_"Soon we'll all be going different ways though! You'll leave to Russia, I'll go back to China, and Max, Tyson and Kenny will all be going home too. Why not now?" Rei pressed, turned to face Kai. The Russian opened his eyes, still not turning to look at him. _

_"We all need to focus Rei. Now isn't the time." He almost sounded like an adult trying to soothe a child, hoping Rei would just drop the subject and leave it alone. Instead, the neko persisted, getting frustrated. _

_"We're about to be separated, all of us, the team!" Rei exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes. "I don't want us to be apart from each other without it being...official. I want to know we'll be together, even though we'll be so far apart."_

_"You could come to Russia. With me." He said, his voice low but with almost a hint of hope. The offer was legitimate, but Rei stared at him. _

_"Your family wouldn't approve." He said and Kai gave a bitter chuckle. _

_"Fuck my family." He said, shaking his head and turning to face Rei finally. His eyes were burning with an emotion, something Rei wasn't used to seeing. Worry. But worry for what? _

_ Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and pulled him closer, staring down at him. Rei's arms were at Kai's sides, feeling the Russian's strong hand press at his lower back to pull him closer as he always did. His bare chest pressed against his own, and he could feel his lover's warmth through his own clothes. _

_"I have a proposition." Kai said, his voice serious. His tone was almost urgent. Rei raised his eyebrows and Kai continued. "If you want us to come out to everybody as a couple, to come to Russia with me, I need you to do something." _

_"Anything." Rei whispered softly, wide golden eyes staring up at Kai. _

_"Don't battle Bryan tomorrow." Kai said, his expression unchanging. Rei's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he frowned, pulling back a little. _

_"Kai you're our team captain, my team captain, and you're telling me to forfeit?" Rei's voice was shocked and pulled out of Kai's arms as the older sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head as if Rei just didn't understand. "Do you understand what that would do to the team?"_

_"Of course I know what this would do to the team, we'd lose. But Rei you don't understand...Bryan is out to kill. Boris has trained him to be that way. I have seen how deadly his attacks can be." Kai shook his head and his eyes met Rei's, shining with a desperate need to be understood. "His attacks can be fatal Rei." _

_"He can't hurt me that badly Kai." Rei was almost insulted; his boyfriend and team captain didn't believe in him. _

_"Yes he can." Kai's voice was dead serious and he grabbed Rei's hand, gripping his fingers almost too tightly. He forced Rei to look at him, to look straight into his eyes. "I have never cared about someone the way I care about you Rei. I..." The neko-jin bit his lip, his heart speeding up in his chest. "I can't let you be hurt. I couldn't watch it, I won't let it happen." _

_ Rei pulled away, feeling cold. He thought Kai would say he loved him. He knew Kai cared but he was sure he could take on Bryan, the team was counting on him. How could Kai not believe in him? _

_"I will battle Bryan tomorrow." Rei said, his voice final and almost cold. Kai grimaced. _

_"Don't." He said, almost begging. Rei straightened up a little taller. _

_"If you don't want to tell people about us, fine. Kai maybe...maybe there shouldn't be an 'us' if that's the case." Rei watched the pain that crossed Kai's face and instantly wanted to take it back, he could see Kai was hurt. "But you can't make me throw this match with Bryan, it's a chance to prove myself. I need this, the team needs this." _

_ Kai turned to face him and Rei was stunned to see that cold wall he hadn't seen for ages, not around him at least. He'd worked so hard to break it down gently, to get Kai to open up and let himself feel emotions he'd never felt before, good and bad. But Kai was hurt and he could see that it was his defence mechanism to protect himself from the hurt. _

_"He'll kill you Rei." He said flatly, his voice icy. "I warned you, and I can't change what will happen." He took a breath, clenching his fingers in anger. "What's already happened." _

_ Rei opened his mouth to say something but Kai was gone, into the room. Rei listened and heard the slam of the hotel bedroom door closing as Kai left into the suite. He closed his eyes and felt warm tears trail down his cheeks. _

_"Kai I'm sorry." He whispered, sniffling and wiping away his tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. _

_ He knew it was late and he needed his sleep, so he walked back into the bedroom. He slid the balcony door shut and walked over to the big bed. He stripped down to his boxers, he'd actually gotten into the habit of wearing Kai's shirts t bed since they were little baggier and comfier on him, and slipped under the duvet and bed sheets. Closing his eyes, his thoughts were troubled and he couldn't rest easy. His heart sometimes started racing, he'd think about Kai, he'd think about the battle, about Bryan... _

_ A couple hours later Kai was back and Rei was sleeping not very peacefully. His crimson eyes, tired and drained, rested on the boy curled under the blankets. He was so worried about Rei, he knew what Bryan was capable of and he wasn't sure if Rei could handle it. Rei was strong, physically and mentally, but Bryan was stronger, at least physically. And that could be a great advantage for him. He just wanted Rei to be safe, unharmed, in his arms. Kai was perfectly willing to let their friends know about them, hell the whole damn world could know about them. He wanted Rei to move to Russia with him, into his house, to wake up to each other every morning. Wishing Rei would've taken his compromise, he sighed and rubbed his temples. Confused but very tired, the Russian slipped onto the other side of the bed, still shirtless wearing sweats. He could feel the distance between him and Rei, uncomfortable cold distance. Reaching forward he pulled Rei's small body closer to his own, curling around him and wrapping his arms safely around him. Maybe this would be the last night he could hold Rei like this? If they were really over or if something serious happened to him...Kai swallowed a thickness in his throat he wasn't used to. Crying. He never cried. But he was worried, that he was. _

_ Burying his face in Rei's soft raven hair, he breathed in that comforting sweet scent that always lingered on the neko's body. His arms tightened around his waist, muscular safe arms, and he felt Rei squirm closer in his sleep. Kai couldn't sleep at all, in the short time they still had before they had to be up and getting ready for the battle. He was awake all night, troubling thoughts of what lay ahead plaguing him. Rei slept calmly in his arms, breathing softly and almost purring in his dreams. Kai smiled as the morning sunlight spilled across the younger boy's face, so relaxed as he slept. He leaned down slowly and kissed the naturally soft lips, before pulling away and climbing out of bed. With a last glance at the sleeping boy, he shook his head and left the room. _

Heart pounding in his chest, Rei took a shaky breath as he stared at Kai.

"Please let me do this." Rei whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I need to do this." Kai closed his eyes and he pulled Rei closer. Rei could feel the strong pale hands shaking as they rested on his hips, and watched Kai's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

"I wish you wouldn't." Kai whispered, and just as Rei was about to reply he shushed him softly with a finger to his lips before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Rei's eyes closed and he gripped Kai's shirt, feeling a tear roll down his cheek as Kai's lips lingered. "Rei," he whispered softly as he pulled back a little, enough for them to look into each other's eyes. "I love you."

Rei's fingers shook as he gripped Kai's shirt tighter and he smiled shakily, another tear rolling down his cheek as he let out a laugh. Kai looked confused for a moment before Rei moved quickly to kiss him, warm lips pressing to warm lips. Kai gripped him as tightly as he could without hurting him, kissing him back with all the love he felt for the boy. Rei pulled back, gasping for breath and smiling.

"I love you too." He said and Kai brushed his fingers over his soft cheek. He grabbed Kai's fingers and kissed them, holding them to his chest. "Please Kai, please just cheer me on. I can do this, I know I can." Kai was quiet for a long minute before he nodded and watched a smile light up Rei's face again.

"Rei I want you to come with me to Russia." He murmured, brushed hair from the boy's face. Rei's eyes widened and he chuckled quietly. "After all of this, come live with me, so we won't be separated."

"I'd like that." The smaller boy said softly, his heart racing.

They kissed again, a long kiss full of passionate emotions, before they left out to the stadium. Kai squeezed his hand as they walked out, into the crowd and the bright lights towards their team. It was obvious, the stares on their laced fingers, but neither of them cared. Max grinned as they walked up to the team, Kenny chuckling.

"Right on." Tyson said, grinning and nodding.

"Bought time." Max winked and Rei took a deep breath.

He turned to face Kai who rested his hands on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow as Rei gave him a nervous look and bit his lower lip.

"Don't get nervous now kitten." Kai murmured, smirking in a gentle way. "You can do this. I know you can."

Rei smiled, his eyes shining with love, before his name was called over the speaker and he had to step up to the dish. With one last glance back at Kai and the rest of his team, he stepped up with newfound confidence. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as his anxiety turned to excitement. His heart was still pounding in his chest but he was anticipating this battle. It would be a lot of work, but he was going to win. He knew he could. Bryan stepped up and gave a slow smirk, unlike Kai's it was much more cruel and sadistic. Across from each other, they stared at each other angrily until they began to battle.

Immediately he was taken by surprise by the physical pain that Bryan made him feel, constricting his air and making it hard to breathe as he forced himself to keep battling. He yelled in pain and anger, his lungs burning and his body aching before he watched Bryan's blade go flying out of the dish. His head felt light and he saw black spots as the pain faded and he gulped in breath. He took a step and wavered, his body shaking as he stepped towards his team. As quickly as he could Kai was there, wrapping a strong supporting arm around Rei's waist and helping him stand. The neko leaned on him, unable to hold his own weight, and Kai kissed his temple.

"Rei are you sure you want to keep going?" Tyson asked, looking a little worried. Rei nodded his head slowly, coughing and taking another deep breath.

"He might...he might hurt you Rei." Max said quietly, his eyes shining with fear for his teammate and friend. Rei shook his head, smiling weakly.

"Guys I can handle it." He said, his voice slightly coarse. Kai pulled him closer to his side and brushed hair from his face silently, his eyes dark as he refused to say anything. Rei knew he'd been right, Bryan was dangerous and out for blood. Rei swallowed and forced him to look into his eyes, searching them.

"Don't get yourself killed Rei." Kai pleaded very quietly. His voice sounded strange, strained with worry. "If it gets to be too much...stop." Rei sighed, looking down. "For me." He looked back up and could see the genuine feelings in his eyes and nodded, smiling.

"Okay Kai." He said, and his name along with Bryan's was called again. Kai squeezed his body closer for a moment, almost as if he wouldn't let him go, before he released him and moved back to the team. Rei took a deep breath and walked back to the dish, swaying once but straightening properly before getting there. Bryan had an evil smile on his face, almost mocking him, and Rei glared as he squared his shoulders.

The battle was an intense one; every attack from Bryan was forceful and made pain shoot through Rei's body. He gritted his teeth and tried to force attacks back on him, to at least get him to back off. He could barely catch his breath as Driger fought hard for him, but he could feel the pain Rei was in. His head was fuzzy, all the lights were getting too bright and blurring in his eyes, a long cut across his cheek bled, his clothes were beginning to tear; Bryan was being brutal. Rei's body shuddered in pain but he managed to get a decent push on Bryan, his blade nearly flying out of the dish again. So close. It only made him angrier though, as he lashed another harsh attack on the smaller boy.

Kai watched and cringed visibly, knowing that Rei had to be in a new world of pain. Bryan wanted Rei to suffer, he was sadistic and loved to torture people. He was not only torturing Rei by making the pain he was in almost unbearable, but he was torturing Kai because all he could do was watch. His fingers were curled into fists, short nails biting into his palms, his jaw clenched. He watched Rei sway and held back the urge to go drag him away, make him quit, hold him close and protect him from Bryan. He tried, but Rei wanted him to give him the freedom to try and beat Bryan. As much as it pained him, he knew Rei needed to win this battle. And then the craziest thing happened; Kai watched Bryan's blade fly out of the dish with such a forceful power it was shocking. The crowd gasped then cheered, and Bryan was cursing loudly and angrily; threatening to kill. But all Kai could see, the only thing he could pay any attention to, was the way Rei's legs gave out and he fell.

The Russian ran, literally ran, to Rei's side and knelt by him, pulling him up into his lap. Rei looked badly beaten, his body looked fragile in Kai's arms. He coughed and there was a little blood on his lips, but he smiled weakly up at his lover.

"I won." He whispered hoarsely, making Kai wince but nod. He brushed messy hair from Rei's face and wiped the blood away from his soft lips and cheek. Rei winced delicately and Kai frowned, looking at the deep gash. "I told you I could do it." Kai shook his head, holding Rei tighter.

"Foolish kitten." He muttered, but leaned down and kissed his forehead. Rei reached up feebly and pulled him down more, Kai meeting his lips and kissing him back. Rei hummed and Kai pulled back, chuckling quietly. "Let's go to the team." He said quietly, slowly lifting the boy. He was practically feather light, weighing next to nothing.

Kai had his arm around Rei as the boy leaned all his weight on the taller male, his breathing unsteady and heavy. He looked bad and Kai was anxious to get him to the hospital. But he knew Rei would protest so he helped him walk over to the rest of the team. Everyone was congratulating him, and Rei was smiling proudly as everyone still cheered for him. He looked at Kai, his golden eyes shining happily, before suddenly they were more dim and distant. Rei sucked in a breath before his eyes closed and his body slumped, the pain making him lose consciousness. Kai's eyes widened a little and he lifted his body in his arms, worried as he carried him to the waiting ambulance, hearing all the crowd's concern. The whole team rushed beside him as Kai laid Rei on the waiting stretcher, very gently.

"Only one can come in the ambulance." A paramedic said and everyone stepped back as Kai nodded and got in after they loaded Rei.

"I'm his team captain." He said, before taking the small hand. "And his boyfriend." He added, kissing the fingers and squeezing them. Rei was looking pale and weak, but Kai knew he'd pull through. Rei was strong.

The ride to the hospital was long but they made it there and Rei was brought into the ER. They admitted him and immediately hooked him up to medicines; cleaning up the scratches on his body and giving his body the nutrients it needed to get better. Kai shook his head, an hour later, sitting beside Rei in his private room. He felt horrible for letting Rei go up against Bryan, but he was very proud of his lover for his courage. And he did win, which really impressed Kai. The Russian was proud of Rei, very proud of him, proud to call him his boyfriend. He sat there watching his relaxed face, wishing for him to get better, before he fell asleep himself in his own chair.

When he woke up it was darker in the room and the clock on the wall said it was five in the morning. There were balloons, cards and flowers in the room, so there had obviously been visitors. He stretched his arms forward and twisted to crack his back, groaning quietly. He gazed over at Rei, his sleeping form, and shook his head; just wanting him to wake up. He reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently in his own. A nurse came in awhile later, offering some information on Rei's state. He was in a medical induced coma now, so that his body could heal itself properly.

"He'll be okay Mr. Hiwatari." The nurse said softly, smiling kindly. "He's strong."

"I know that." Kai mumbled, his thumb brushing over the top of Rei's hand.

Rei didn't wake up for another day, and when he did Kai was right beside him still. The boy shifted and Kai looked over at him, his red eyes hopeful. Rei's eyes opened slowly and he blinked, opening his mouth and coughing. He shifted and looked to his side, seeing Kai beside him. The Russian gave a short-lived smile and reached forward, taking Rei's hand carefully.

"How do you feel?" He asked and Rei licked his lips.

"Thirsty." He said, his voice coarse. Kai grabbed his bottle of water off the bedside table and opened it, tipping it to Rei's lips. The boy closed his eyes and drank, the moisture exactly what he needed. Kai pulled the bottle away only to lean forward and kiss the soft lips. Rei kissed back slowly, reaching up to hold Kai's neck with the hand that wasn't attached to an IV.

When Kai pulled back, Rei closed his eyes again. Kai sat down again and was silent until Rei opened his eyes again, shining golden eyes staring at him. The heart monitor picked up a spike in his heart and Kai smirked, reaching forward to brush his fingers over his soft cheek. Again, another jump in his heart beat; a dead giveaway how much Kai affected him.

"I won." Rei said quietly and Kai nodded.

"You were great Rei." He said and Rei smiled, squeezing his fingers.

"So Russia hey?" Rei said casually and Kai chuckled, leaning forward with amusement dancing in his crimson eyes.

"You're one brave Kitten."

* * *

**So...hopefully it was good? :) Hope you guys liked it, review? Thanks for reading and if you liked it, I'll be posting the somewhat sequel soon! **


End file.
